


MINE NOW

by MasterKyloHasRights



Category: Space Battles - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Clout Bond (Space Battles), F/M, Misunderstood, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKyloHasRights/pseuds/MasterKyloHasRights
Summary: Kylo Ren, HANDSOME RULER OF THE GALAXY, has unlimited power, but he's still missing something. A woman named Kira, who filled the lonely chasm of his soul.Can Kira accept Kylo's darkness and come to love the man behind the mask?





	MINE NOW

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from [Kiralo Prompts](https://twitter.com/kiralo_prompts/status/1188881223453532161)

Master Kylo, EVIL YET CONFLICTED LEADER OF THE SECOND REGIME, strode down a harshly-lit corridor on the Finisher warship, the Second Regime’s deadliest battlecruiser. His military boots beat a harsh tattoo against the floor, and white-armored Thundersoldiers scurried out of his path. Kylo bore no weapons, but he needed no weapons to defeat even a hundred armored soldiers.

He was the strongest Clout user in generations. Even his old master Snek hadn’t been able to best him.

Kylo’s heart seized in pain as if, like Snek, it had abruptly been chopped in half. Ignoring the Thundersoldiers rapidly fleeing the scene, he sank to his knees and clasped his hands to his heart. “Why?” he cried out to the unforgiving steel that caged him in. “Why did you leave me?”

His angel. His other half. His…

_Kira_.

#

Across the galaxy, Kira paused in her training routine. She heard a voice calling to her across the infinite distance of the cosmos. A voice she hadn’t heard in months, not since…

“Kylo,” she whispered. Oh, how that memory ached. The sight of him pleading for her to join him... He was so tall and handsome, not awkward at all like all the other girls said, but a strong and committed warrior. A man forged from darkness, with a molten-hot core she longed to reach.

He was PASSION INCARNATE. As misunderstood as he was powerful.

But she was still hanging on to notions of right and wrong. Society told her not to take his hand. Society forbade that she taste the secret pleasures he offered. But Kira was… curious.

What if society was wrong?

She reached out across the galaxy, opening her mind to him, and suddenly, there he was. Tall and handsome and very not-awkward. A man with well-conditioned hair and soulful eyes.

“Have you come to mock me again, scavenger?” he asked, pain writ large across his unusually attractive face. “I know you so enjoy it.”

“I… I don’t know why I’ve come.” Kira stepped closer. If she reached out… would she be able to touch him?

“You cannot stay away,” Kylo said. He stepped towards her, too. “No matter how much you mock me, you cannot resist the temptation.”

“No, I can’t.”

And then Kira was in Kylo’s arms, being kissed soundly. He was an amazing kisser! If only she’d been less cruel to him before. If only she hadn’t mocked his writing and his dark, poetic nature. Perhaps she could have enjoyed this embrace long ago.

“You’re mine now,” Kylo growled.

A thrill went through Kira. Let society burn, she decided. It was time for her to taste everything Kylo offered.

“I’m yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more information: <https://twitter.com/Andabatae1/status/1188864825910149121>


End file.
